


Dragon Heart

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dragon!Percival, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, later in the chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: After Grindelwald's capture Newt went back home to work on his book, one week later Tina messages him saying Percival Graves was found but she needs his help. What exactly did happen to Mr.Graves......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Want to thank and give credit to Averell95 she requested I make a fic. So hope you and everyone else enjoy

Newt lend on the railing enjoying the cool ocean breeze, he looked down at his case seeing it was stilled tied up. He was back in New York again,  not to study creatures but rather Tina needs his services. Percival Graves the real one was found alive which was good, however Tina was very nervous concerned even that she needed him to come back to the busy city ASAP. Newt didn't say no he's more than happy to help he even got Madame President seal of approval to return case of magical beasts included so yes this was serious. The boat docked at it's usual place, Newt going through the normal baggage check making sure the Muggles saw everything checked out.  Once Newt was done he saw Tina near the brick wall standing under a clock, he walked over ready to greet her but instead was given a hug. " Hello Ms. Goldstein. Nice to see you again, how are you?" Tina let him go given the wizard a sad look she had bags over her eyes most likely due to lack of sleep. What on earth happen? " It's okay Tina, I'm here now. Where is he?" She didn't say a word grabbing Newt's coat arm they walked to an empty alleyway away from wondering eyes they appariting  to a new location.

It less then a few seconds they were in front of houses, in neighborhood surrounded by Aurors. Newt looked around the place was surrounded like a crime investigation but no Mr.Graves in sight. " Mr. Scamander thank you come back." Newt turned seeing Madame President walking to him see also looked very tired. " Your welcome I'll happy to help. So what exactly did you guys find?" Seraphina jaw tighten for a second but relaxed right after, " Follow me Mr.Scamander, you too Goldstein."  They gave each other look but hurried behind her as they walked Newt saw people giving him a look one muttering " That's the zoo guy", another " If he can't help boss then nothing can help him." Newt clenched his case handle gulping mind wondering what in Merlin is going on. As he got closer to the house Newt saw some wizards exiting the house, one coat was burned, another coughing very badly Newt turned around seeing a giant scratch mark on said person's coat. " Mind the.....mess Mr.Scamander." Newt arched his eyebrow at what she meant. The room was clean, untouched, very spacious, and elegant he looked at Tina for an answer but she shook her head. It started to make sense at said mess as they entered another room, the floors and walls had claw marks, bloody hand prints, even some books burned  he stopped hearing a loud roar and rumbling under his feet. Newt looked at the two women standing by a door faces filled with sadness. " H-he's down there.....Mr.Graves is not himself. What Grindelwald did.....please whatever you can do help him." Tina was on the verge of tears she excused herself walking away.  " I would walk you down there but I'm afraid you have to go in alone. He's......scared, confused, even with familiar faces it is not helping." Newt looked at Seraphina her voice was hurt but she needed to stay strong. " Don't worry I'll figure something out I promise." He walked pass her heading down the stairs, but stopped when she place her hand on his shoulder. " Thank you again Newton.....and good luck." He nodded his head and contined to walk down hand next to his wand just incase. Walking down the stairs was awfully quiet almost too quiet it bothered Newt very much. Finally down stairs Newt saw the room was dim, he placed his case down see more marks on the ground and some blood stains. Newt heard heavy breathing he froze eyes slowly looking up seeing Percival Graves expect he looked _different._

Percival was chained to the wall arms and legs spread apart, he was breathing very hard out of frustration and exhaustion. It was him alright but with slight different _appearance_. Percival hair was messy and long even from the haircut GrindelGraves had, at the top he had curled black horns, eyes not brown but now lime green very much like a reptile's eye. His face had appeared to have blue and black scales peppered on it, his teeth were very sharp and pointy. Newt's eyes inspected the rest of the man's body scales were scattered around on him consisting of black, purple, and blue Newt say it was beautiful but now is not the time. The man's hands hand long claws feet with short ones, he even had a long tail very much like a dragon....but no wings. Newt was thankful Mr.Graves private area was covered with ripped shorts assuming it use to be pants. He frowned seeing scars on the man's chest wrist and ankles brusied and cut from the chains. _Grindelwald you bastard what did you do?"_ Newt moved standing straight taking off his coat tossing it to the ground. Percival growled seeing the wand so Newt dropped that too.

" Mr. Graves...I'm Newt Scamander I work with magical creatures. Your friends sent me to here so I can help you. May I walk towards you?" Percival eyed him not saying a word. " Y-you can help me? Fix...this?" The man's voice was very rough and dry as if he hadn't spoken in ages. Percival looked up seeing Newt slowly walk towards him, he tensed cautious of what he could do.  Newt looked at the chains magic was casted on them, it made sense. " These chains they appear and disappear. Every time I tired leaving-or make a _fuss_ I'm like this.  I don't know how to change back." Percival sounded so defeated, it hurt Newt deeply he huffed walking away to grabbing his wand, " Mr.Graves close your eyes please." Percival did as he was told hearing a spell shouted and metal breaking he fell to the ground. " Sorry about that. I'm going to help you up okay?....Here I go." Newt bend over gently grabbing Mr.Graves helping him up, his skin felt weird it was soft with the texture of the scales it was oddly nice. Percival legs shook a bit due to being chained up but he quickly got movement back into him. " Are they upstairs? Tell them to leave. I....don't want them seeing me like this." Newt frowned sure he could tell everyone to leave but doesn't seem Mr.Graves knows how to change back _if he can even do that._ Newt had an idea grabbing his case he opened it setting it on the ground, Percival gave him a 'seriously, look. " This case is magic I have many creatures in here. Come inside nobody will see you. I'll walk you down even." Percival looked at Newt then the case and back at Newt. He walked passed the case and backed the odd man into the wall placing. Newt gulped couldn't look away from the man's eyes as if he looking in the eyes of a dragon. " This better not be a trap. If you're working for **him**.  I'll make you regret it." Newt gave open his mouth then closed it again not really bothered by Percival statement ( they never truly meant each other so this behavior was normal). " I would never do that Mr.Graves. To be frank that _man_ I'm sure hates my guts. I'm the reason he got caught."  Percival backed away eyes widen, this man stopped Grindelwald he saw through the disguise.  " T-thank you." That's all he said and went down inside the case, newt stuck his head inside making sure the man got in safety. " Stay in there okay! Please be patient it may take while to let you back out!." Percival sat in the chair messing with his tail, he gave Newt a thumbs up understanding. Newt closed his case and grabbed his coat heading back upstairs. He was greeted by Tina and Seraphina.

" How is he?"

" He didn't hurt you right! I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

" Goldstein control yourself! Now how is he and his... _condition_?  

" Mr.Graves is inside my case, it seems he can change back to normal appearance wise....but not sure how to do that. Oh and he prefers not to see anyone that knows him."

The two stared at him in confusion, even Seraphina was thrown off by this face no long cool and collected. " I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but I think this is for the best. Give me time and I'll have Mr.Graves back to his usual self...or at least where he can control it." Tina looked at Seraphina wondering what she'll say, the president took a deep breath and then smiled. " Newton thank you again for your help. You have my permission but due keep us updated on his progress. Goldstein make sure Mr.Scamander has a hotel room ready for him...a large room use my name if they try giving you trouble." Tina nodded her head and ran off to start her task. Seraphina gave Newt on last smile before walking away.

Newt sighed amazed how well these things maybe it'll continue to run smoothly he hoped so.

_Don't worry Mr.Graves we'll get through this together. Nothing to worry about....._


	2. Chapter 2

It took longer than Newt wanted getting to the hotel. After speaking with Seraphina once out the house he was surrounded by news reporters and aurors asking about Mr.Graves.

" HEY, IS BOSS OKAY?"

" SIR WHAT IS THE CONDITION OF MR. GRAVES?"

" Will MACUSA still be the same if he returns or not?"

" AND WHAT ABOUT GRINDELWALD HOW MUCH DAMAGE WAS DONE ON GRAVES?"

Newt looked at everyone very confused with all their questions.  It was very overwhelming and he very much like to leave, no wonder Percival didn't want to come outside. _I wonder was that part of the reason staying in the basement?_   Newt was ready to leave now, all eyes on him was very unnerving he's not good talking to people _not like this_. " Okay everyone go home, before Madame President have you lot arrested and aurors pack up we're leaving. Mr.Scamander, this is for you." Newt was handed a card it had an address on it and said to give them his name, he assumed it was for  the hotel. " T-thank you." With that Newt left the neighborhood headed to the hotel.

The hotel was very nice, grand, and busy seeing people come in and out. " Pardon me sir my name is Patrick, need any help?" He turned around see a young bellhop dressed nicely and professional with a welcoming smile on his face. " Newt Scamander I had a reservation here."  The man's eyes widen as if Newt was some famous person ( maybe they were expecting him). " Oh yes of course, your room is ready follow me. Want me to old your case Mr.Scamander?"  Newt kindly declined handing the nice man his case, Patrick shrugged his shoulders and walked Newt to his room which was located at the very top. " Mr.Scamander you're going to love this room. It's our presidential  suite rooms, everything is high quality the best of the best for 100% comfort. Oh and room service is covered just pushed the button to buzz for us." Newt walked around the large room placing his case on the sofa. It was very nice maybe too nice Seraphina didn't had to give him all this. He turned around  pulling money out of his coat pocket giving it to the bellhop. " Thank you Patrick for you hospitality. I'll be sure to call you if I need anything. Umm goodbye now."  Patrick couldn't help but be flustered at the tip he received  never earn that much before, " T-thank sir." Newt smiled closing the door, he signed taking his coat off tossing it on the sofa. First thing he needed to do was cast a spell sound proofing the entire room. " Okay that's done now to check on Mr.Graves."

Percival walked around in the tiny room, he admit it was making him anxious. _Man this room is messy how can you find something in here?_  It's way better then being chained up but he very much like to get out now, they have to be out of people's view now right? Percival snapped out of his thoughts growling due to a noise he heard, " Mercy Lewis what are you?" Some black duck fur ball thing was touching his tail, before it can run away Percival waved his hand causing the weird animal to float towards him.  He smiled to himself happy that his magic is working again, he looked up seeing a hatch open. " Mr.Graves you can come out now!" The little black creature looked at Percival shaking it's head as some way to be released. " ......Alright you can go..... _for now_ " The little one scurried off squeezing through a crack, Percival ignored the weirdness of it and proceeded to climb up the stairs. Percival looked around seeing he was in a completely new place and Newt was on his knees giving him a curious look.

" Hi Mr.Grav-"

" Percival....you can call me Percival."

 " Yes Percival, first off nothing in the case bothered you correct?" Percival looked at Newt then the case, " No everything was fine no complaints, oh and my magic is back....well wandless magic." Newt nodded his head glad to hear the good news, " Good very good. Hungry? We can talk some about that and also see how to change you back." And on cue Percival's stomach rumbled, Newt laughed getting up walking to the wall touching a button asking for room service. " Hi yes, can you bring some food please. What would I like?......Everything seems good.....thank you very much. So! Tell me about yourself M-I mean Percival."

 Newt was amazed how much Percival ate, he doesn't blame the man ( Grindelwald kept him **alive** if he feed him it was only enough). He winced at the awful stuff the dark wizard probably done upon Percival. Newt looked back up seeing Percival have another helping of food, his razor sharp teeth ripping into the chicken.  " You know I get so caught up in work only thing I consider a meal was coffee and doughnuts, it's been years since I had a good meal." Percival burped he  blushed apologizing for ' acting like a slob'. Newt didn't mind at all he told Percival he's use to eating like that since the case is full of them. " So while I was gone your _beasts_ cause havoc in the city AND help save it.....impressive.  Seeing where we are Seraphina is treating you nicely."  Now Newt was blushing he was going to say something but decided not to speak but instead drink his water. He looked up almost chocking on his drink, " P-PERCIVAL YOU'RE CHANGING!" Percival eyes widen he ran heading towards the bathroom, Newt followed closely behind already seeing his tail was gone. Once in the bathroom Percival was slowly turning to normal, horns gone, then claws, scales fading away. Only thing left was his eyes and teeth, " H-how you do that?" Percival shook his head touching his teeth wondering when they'll change too. " You know I only noticed I changed once the tail is gone or the claws....I guess when I calm down but I been calm the whole time...so why now?" Newt bit his lip shrugging it was odd something has to trigger the transformation, _maybe his feelings?_ " Percival you should take a shower, get some rest....you had a rough _experience_ we'll work on this tomorrow. Oh and I'll get you fresh change of clothes too."  Newt excused himself giving the man his space.

After requesting for clothes to be sent up, Newt heading down inside his case to tend to the animals. After he sent a message to Tina letting her know about Graves, he yawned, doing one more check on his creatures Newt left the case going to change clothes and get ready for bed. He only made it to the sofa going to sleep fast, Newt woke up for a second seeing he was not on the sofa but in a bed next to Percival with his back turned. He taught about saying something but ignored it and decided to look at Percival's movement or lack of it. Percival was just lightly snoring twitching a little, no nightmare which is good. Newt laid his head back down on the pillow whispering a good night and then going to sleep.

* * *

 

_My my Percy my dear man so grouchy. Please hold still.....unless you want me to just rip all your hair out. That I can do....._

_DON'T TOUCH ME!_

_Inside voice my dear. And yes I will....you're the one chained up after all_

_What do you want from me?_

_Oh Percy many things! You'll see soon.....at least one of them....._

_You'll never get away with this you bastard!_

_Hmm maybe... but once I'm like-silly me I'm rambling! I need to focus on this potion...now **hold still.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival changed back, and Newt might know how that works. there'll be more flashbacks within the chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Percival woke up stretching his body, it's been years since he had a good night sleep. He looked to see Newt was no longer in the bed possible taking care of something. Percival went to the bathroom looking in the mirror seeing he's still in normal form which was good. _I need a haircut and some clot-_ He saw  the pair of clothes on the towel shelf and a note:

_Good Morning Percival,  breakfast is on the table. I've already eaten if you need me I'm in my case taking care of my creatures.-Newt S._

Percival sat the note back down started dressing himself so he can eat, hopefully the food isn't cold ( no matter he can use some magic for it). Going into the kitchen/living are, he spotted a sliver dome over a plate which reveled, bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles which is still hot as if it was just made. Percival made a mental note that he needs to get back to eating good meals. Once everything was eaten, he went to the case heading down inside it, he figured it was okay to open up the door very curious what is behind it. Opening the door quietly Percival walked in amazed what this case really had inside see so many odd creatures roaming around it was like some magical jungle. _Newt's magic can do this?_

" NIFFLER AND PICKETT GET BACK HERE!"

Percival arched his eyebrow seeing the little black creature from yesterday with some green stick riding it's back right behind them was Newt chasing after them holding a bucket. It was humorous seeing Newt chase after the little guys, Percival wasn't sure how long Newt was chasing them but he decided to give a helping hand using his wandless magic catching the two. Newt stopped running and glared at the two odd animals, " Thank you Percival. And you two little misfits are going in time out!" Percival chuckled at how Newt scorned them like some mother would her child, " Nice case by the way. Also what are these things?" He asked poking the leaf creature who stuck it's tiny tongue out at him and the black fur ball gave Newt sad _I'm sorry eyes_. " This little leaf here is Pickett a bowtruckle and very spoiled. This sneaky lady is a niffler  they like shiny things. Good thing you changed back or she try stuffing your tail in her pouch." A smirk appeared on Percival's face now understanding why the niffler was messing with his tail. " Cute, you wouldn't mind giving me a tour of this place would you?" Newt's eyes lit up with excitement, he placed Pickett on his shoulder and handed niffler to Percival. " Let's get started then, follow me."

Newt showed Percival every creature he had in great detail. He talked about what they do, where he recused them, even how he takes care of them.  Newt was happy at how well his creatures got use to newcomer, he wondered if Percival's _dragon side_ helped with that. " Hey Newt what's on that hill over there?" Newt smiled at the question taking older man's hand they walked towards said hill. Once at their destination, Newt whistled few moments later the two were surrounded by creatures with black fur, long necks, and very big blue eyes. " These are mooncalfs, harmless things very good making one feel calm and relax." He turned around seeing Percival laying on the ground being licked by the mooncalfs, even niffler joined in tickling him. Newt laughed seeing a circle of black fur he decided fun was over so he shooed them away and helped Percival up. " I think they like you." Percival chuckled wiping his face from the mooncalf's kisses, " I'll be honest this place seems pretty good. Like your own personal zoo huh." Newt blushed rubbing the back of his neck at the complement.  He suddenly remember his encounter with Grindel!Graves and how he saw his beasts. _If we meant like that would you still liked them?_ " Hey can we head back in-er outside the case....if you don't mind." Newt snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head, " Sorry, yes we can go now!"

When the two left the case, Newt locked it making sure no nothing tried sneaking out. Percival walked to the window seeing brown owl with black collar covered in gold studs there was an envelope attached to it. It was Seraphina's owl Oro, he wondered how long it was out there but brushed it aside opening the window. Oro flew onto his shoulder rubbing it's head onto his, " Missed you too. Hey Newt this is Oro, Seraphina's owl looks she has a message for you."  Newt petted Oro's head and gave him a cracker as a show of thanks ( Percival assumed the young man always had food on him). Newt read the letter frowning, whatever it was about most likely not good news. " Newt what is it?....How bad is it?" Newt looked at him with fear in his eyes, hands shaking.

" G-Grindelwald he-.....he escaped."

Percival eyes widen he moved towards Newt grabbing by the shoulders, " HOW!? WHERE IS HE!?" Newt looked away shaking his head eyes getting watery. " He's coming for me....I-I don't know what to do. Seraphina said we should leave the city but the others...." Percival let go of Newt how sat down on the sofa biting his lip. Panic was building up inside Percival that madman was out **again**! He's probably going to take him and Newt to cause more damage. That panic soon turned into anger then boiling rage. " Percy...you're turning again." It was only a whisper but it caused Percival to freeze.

_Silly Percy the more you struggle the harder it is for you to control it. Keep doing that we can't have fun...._

Percival growled launching himself at Newt grabbing him by the throat snarling. Newt desperately try pulling the man off him but it as hard with his breath slowly stopping. "....P-Per...stop-please..." He didn't listen that name repeated in his mind over and over he tighten his hand more. Percival released Newt due to Oro attacking him which thankful snapped him out of his rage. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down then open them seeing clawed hands, he sighed that he turned again. _Newt!_ He ran to young man holding him up, he coughed rubbing his throat face going from faint red to normal skin tone. " Newt I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I-" Newt held his other hand up, not even looking at Percival. He slipped out of Percival getting up and walking to his case opening it.

" Please get inside."

" Newt-"

" Just get in....it won't help leaving the hotel with you like _this_. We're going to see Madame President. So please get in, you too Oro."

Percival opened his mouth to speak but keep his words in, not saying anything else he went inside Newt's case. Once inside he looked up wondering if Newt say something anything but nothing just the sound of the case closing. Percival sat on the ground looking at the owl across from him.

" Now what Oro?"


	4. Chapter 4

Newt held his case close to his chest with one hand the other playing with the fabric of his scarf.  When he looked in the mirror his neck had purple and blue around it, the print was more like beasts hand than a humans ( If someone saw that it be very hard to explain). _Why did he......what did I say to cause that?_ " Mister we're here."

Newt looked out the window seeing the MACUSA building well to Muggles just a normal business building. Newt paid the taxi driver and left the car heading inside to same way Tina came in. Inside was a madhouse everyone was panicking about Grindelwald's escape, a chill went down Newt's spine just thinking about the name. " NEWT!" He turned around seeing Queenie and her bubbly smile he smiled jogging to her for a hug happy to see another familiar face.  Newt let go of her about the speak, " Madame President is in her office! She's not too....Sorry hun the news and Mr.Graves is-I'll take you too her come on!" Newt followed Queenie hastily behind as much as he wants to sit with Queenie and talk now just isn't the time, he wasn't even listening to the her talk. His shoulder was being tapped and name being called," Honey we're here. You can go in now....good luck." With that she hurried off only thing being heard was her heals touching the hard floor. Newt took a deep breath before walking into the office.

Walking inside Newt saw Seraphina seating at her desk massaging her head, eyes closed. " Mr. Scamander please have a seat." He did as  he was told placing his case near his foot. " Is he in the...." Newt nodded his head, " Your owl is in there too by the way don't worry he's not with my creatures."  Seraphina didn't say anything seemed to be in deep thought. " I want to see Graves, think it's best both of you hear this." Newt gulped looking at her then his case, she arched her eyebrow seeing something was _off_. He's positive Percival hasn't changed back, they were going to work on it but guess not today. Sighing he knocked on the case and then open it Oro was the first to come out flying onto Seraphina's case. Next came Percival and  Seraphina's eyes widen a mouth slightly open, seeing he has changed _sort of_. Percival didn't have his horns nor tail but instead claws, scales and lime-green eyes. " Hello Graves please have a seat."  Newt glanced at Percival motioning his hand for him to sit. Seraphina looked at the two men sitting across from her, no point in stalling and decided to just get to the point.

" Grindelwald has escaped. You two need to leave New York City at once."

" What about you, Tina, the aurors. I know I'm not _myself_ but I refuse to have that bastard harm-"

" I'm glad you're still you Percival always putting yourself before others. But it's our turn now plus it's our job to look out for one another....Something on your mind Scamamnder?"

" Yes well where exactly do you want us to go?"

" You decided I think it's best you don't tell us.  He would expect me to know but if I don't have said information it's more difficult for him. Don't fight me on this."

Newt and Percival looked at each other concerned. Percival gritted his teeth, Seraphina and him known each other for years always had each others backs. He wonder if she was doing this because she felt guilty not noticing he was gone, Percival doesn't blame her only Grindelwald. _Is there no other way?_   " I think you two should go ahead and leave. Scamander if you need to talk send us a private message at least _he_ won't get it nor track you. Understand?" Newt nodded his head looking at the ground, Percival frowned seeing Newt was not feeling well ( how could he). When they get the chance they need to talk, " Newt ready to go?"  Newt gave a sad smile, Percival looked at Seraphina one last time before going back inside the briefcase she spoke. " You two look out for each other."  Percival gave her a reassuring smile and climbed his way down inside. Newt closed his case, he pulled some money out placing it on the desk.

" Would you mind giving that to young man name Patrick at the hotel?"

" Sure. So boat or train to wherever you're going?"

" By train I have a place in mind to help Percival. I know you rather not know where I am but I'll say this it's a place Frank was original suppose to be.  Best of luck to you all and goodbye."

With that Newt left, Seraphina whispered a ' you too' everyone's going to need it. She patted Oro's head which help ease the stress a little, now she needs to prepare for an emergency council meeting. _Merlin help us_

* * *

*Meanwhile*

" Would you like more wine sir?"

" Yes thank you, what's your name?"

" Oh Austin sir."

" Gellert please gave a seat."

Gellert smiled at the waiter sitting across from him, he just liked some _nicer_ company to chat with.  He took a sip of his wine looking outside the boat window humming. " Mr. Gellert  are you going to America for business or just visiting someone?" Gellert turned his at the question a smirk formed almost sinister the waiter noticed but kept his composer. " Visiting dear Austin, lets just say I left due to certain _events_.  That someone is misses me so much and I hate to keep them waiting." Austin just nodded his head seemed to understand said reason. " Well I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

_Don't worry Percy daddy's coming home. I wonder if Scamander got to you yet? Not like that will stop me......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, I'm almost done with school so update should be more frequent. Also Newt and Percival bonding more, also figure out about Percy's condition. Oh and Grindel causing chaos so yeah look forward to that thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Newt was able to catch train even got himself a private room with a bed inside. He should go inside his case to check on Percival but hating to admit it, Newt was scared. He's never been scared of beasts that's the reason he cares for them, however Percival isn't a beast shouldn't be treated like one. _So why am I shaking? Get it together Newt just talk to him! I made a promise that I'll fix him....protect him. With Grindelwald back can you save him? Yourself?...._ Newt stared at his feet at the thinking about his question, he didn't know the answer. Normally he'll say 'there's nothing to worry about' yet clear there's many things that are worrying. Sighing Newt opened his case so he can talk to Percival but as soon he opened it niffler popped up looking very scared. " Niffler what are you-What's  wrong?" She went back inside the case running in a circle, Percival was not there and his workshop door was opened. Hurrying he climbed to follow niffler but stopped he saw claw marks all over the floor and his stool broken niffler nudge his leg making him move. Outside all his creatures were whining staring off into the distance, it was the hill the mooncalfs would usually be. All his animals gave him concerning looks, one of the mooncalfs used it's head pushing Newt to do something help Percival.

" It's okay everyone settle down. Mummy's here I'll get to the bottom of this."

Percival laid on top of the hill body curled into a ball. His entire body felt drained and of course he changed more now with his tail and horns appearing. After seeing Seraphina and then going back in the case he tried really tried keeping calm.  Bottling said anger was not good because he just lost it snarling clawing at the ground, it didn't help he was in such a small area so he left the tight room running out. Percival felt awful and useless, he attacked Newt for no reason nd he can't even help protect his fellow wizards. _I can't even protect the one person helping me. Percival you idiot!_ " P-Percival....are you alright?" Percival lifted his head seeing Newt by him avoiding eye contact, Percival didn't say anything. " The animals are quite worried about you....I am too. Let's talk." Newt sat down crossing his legs hands touching the grass to show he's serious.  Percival smiled at the gesture feeling so what better he got up moving to where he's facing Newt waiting for him to begin. " I wanted to say sorry early calling you _that_ I didn't mean it. I thought the name may have calmed you down." Percival frowned feeling guilty felt worse seeing the scarf around Newt's neck. " Don't be sorry not your fault. _He_ called me that a lot pissed me off like he was mocking me. You can call me Percy if it's from you I can get used to it."  Percival was relived to see Newt smile being comfortable around him again, it was just one thing bugging him. Newt's scarf was the problem he's not sure why just something in his head told him to get rid of it.

"  Remove your scarf please."

Newt blinked a few times at the question, he looked at Percival seeing green eyes staring at the long fabric.  He slowly took it off placing it in his lap, " It's not too bad I don't think." Percival didn't say anything just hummed to himself getting close so close Newt fell backwards with Percival on top of him.  He yelped feeling Percival sniff his neck _Mercy Lewis what is he doing!?_ " P-Percival I'm okay really it's just-aH"  Percival was licking his neck now or really just the marks on him but why and for that matter why the shift in his behavior. Newt covered his mouth trying not a make a sound it was weird he was enjoying this. Feeling few more swipes on his neck Percival removed himself to give Newt space. Newt touched his neck surprised that it no longer felt sore _Percival what did you do?_

" The marks are gone...does it still hurt?"

" N-no! Percival did you just heal me?"

" I think so? Something in my mind......I don't know I'm sorry."

" Don't be! This is great I need to get my notebook start writing this down!"Newt started walking away, Percival following behind him mildly confused at his rambles. Something about tests and studying he was just excited by all this, what _exactly_ can he do in his dragon form. He stopped feeling a tap on his shoulder turning around seeing Percival confused. " Oh sorry Percy! I was thinking about well a lot. What you can do, how yo use it, control it. Work on how to change back and forth! Hmm I need go back up makes sure that's okay. Maybe a do not disturb sign should work." Newt looked back at Percival again and got an idea. " I'm going to take care of something for a moment. I want you to try something for me." Percival nodded his head ready to do whatever he needed to do. 

" I want you to think happy thoughts whatever makes you calm that might get you to change back. If it doesn't work that's okay too we'll figure it out."

" Calm and happy sure I'll try. Hey Newt where is this train taking us?"

"Arizona of course!"


	6. Chapter 6

Percival watch Newt go back inside his workshop door closing behind him. _Just think happy thoughts something make you calm._ Percival wondered about that what exactly made him happy, at least enough to change him. _Now or never I guess._ Walking away from the door he saw all of Newt's creatures huddled together watching him. He gave the magical animals an awkward hand wave and proceed to walk away heading to a pond by the hill.  Percival was glad they didn't follow him, he needs to focus no distractions. Sighing he sat down on the grass crossing his legs staring at his reflection seeing his blue and black scales shine a little. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes tuning out surrounding noise. Just him and his thoughts....

_Alright Percival think of something happy_

**_Punching Grindelwald would make me happy. Killing him may just fix this._ **

_Stop that just thinking his name pisses me off._

**_You like work once this is all over everything will be like any other day._ **

_I guess...I don't know. Seraphina and Tina wouldn't say they don't make me happy. But feel like they'll just pity me when all this is over not see me the same way._

**_What about Newt?_ **

_Newt.....ah damn it now I'm thinking about what I did to him early!_

**_I don't think he mind. You can heal people with your spite. Plus Newt seems pretty happy._ **

_Yeah he did look happy excited really! I'm glad, much better than seeing him upset._

**_Lucky me having someone like Newt_ _help_.**

Percival opened his eyes to look at the pond. His eyes widen seeing he was completely back to his _human_ form. He smiled that Newt's idea worked the man truly is a blessing. Percival wonders how he'll thanked the man, but that can wait now he's needs to get out the case to show him the good news. He stopped seeing a mooncalf walking towards him, Percival tilted his head wondering what it needed. Bending over a little to have same eye level he heard the mooncalf's stomach rumble. " Hungry huh? Should get Newt....I'll do it shouldn't be too hard."  Took Percival way longer to feed everyone he got confused on which bucket of food was for who. Luckily Pickett helped him out....well if you consider a hitting one's head if he picked the wrong bucket help.  Once all that was finally done Percival went inside the workshop seeing the case opening was close. Climbing up he pushed it happy it wasn't lock, poking his head out the room was dark actually nighttime. Getting out he spotted Newt curled up in the bed surround by lose papers, waving his hand the papers moved on their own forming into a nice clean stack on the now closed case. He didn't really want to wake Newt up, the young man had a rough day after all. Percival waved his hand again making a blanket cover Newt who brought the cloth closer enjoying welcomed warmth. _Now to get some food, hmm shouldn't hurt to go outside._ Percival slide the door open  shielding his eyes from the bright light, once adjusted he saw a food cart walking to door assuming another part of the train. Leaving the room he noticed saw a 'do not disturb' sign at least no no-majs will bother them. " I'll be back want take long"

*Later*

 Percival came back to the small room after waiting for the to cook, today's special was beef stew. " Percy....is that you?"  Percival tensed up for a second at the nickname then relax. " Yeah I got us dinner. Also your idea worked." Newt eyes lit up get out the bed turning on the light.  Newt's face was like a kid seeing presents under a Christmas tree. " It work?....IT WORK!!!" Newt almost hugged him but stopped quickly seeing the man had food in his hands.  Newt cleared his throat blushing " S-sorry let's talk and eat." Percival nodded his head liking that plan. The two ate in silence for a bit enjoying the food. " So what did you think about that helped you change back? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  Percival looked up placing his spoon into the bowl. " I thought about you.  All this you're doing for me means a lot....thank you." Newt blushed looking away trying not to smile but he just couldn't help it and that made Percival smile now.

"Since I got this under control what's our next plan?"

" Once in Arizona I want to do tests. Figure that out we can use it to stop Grindelwald."

" Whatever it takes to stop that bastard, I'll do it."

" Agreed maybe we'll find a cure for you too."

" I hope so."

The two sat back in silence again for a moment finishing their food. " Bugger my creatures!  I need to go-" Percival lightly grabbed Newt's hand sitting him back down. " Don't worry about it I've already taken care of them."  Newt mouthed an 'oh' and then thanked Percival for his help.

" Let's get some rest then tomorrow one more day til we reach our destination plus with another set of hands can help with some rearranging in the case."

" Sounds good with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will follow Grindel


	7. Chapter 7

****

Grindelwald walked down the streets of the Big Apple whistling to himself. He was being followed pity took the spy a while to fine him, he **wants** to be found all part of his plan. Gellert pondered if he go back to Percival's house but he's positive Graves isn't their and also a trap to catch him. He grin at the predictable idea silly aurors think they have the jump on him. Maybe he'll cause a scene get all the muggles rallied up, he giggle wondering how they'll try to make everyone forget. Gellert turned his head slightly seeing the spy was getting closer to him most likely not aware they are heading to  MACUSA building walking right inside. " Afternoon gentlemen is Seraphina here I believe I have a meeting with her." He said with not a care in the world, everyone pulled their wands out ready to strike. Pulling out a sphere in his coat he smashed it on the ground and disapparated out the room, which was an orb if broken gas fills the room paralyzing everyone for a good hour or so....maybe forever who knows.

Gellert was please with his timing apparating right into the council room. " Hello Miss Sera pleasure to see you again."  Her eyes widen, not hesitating she pulled her wand out managing to get a hit sadly all it did was cause a scratch everyone else joined in saying ever spell they could. Gellert laughed to himself deflecting the strikes and then mumble some words everyone in the room fell to their knees damning his wandless magic skills.  This was Childs play, he love to stay and end these pitiful aurors but he only came for one thing that's it, the women for said thing was glaring at him as if she could melt him.

" Since I'm in such a good mood I'll give you a choice. Easy way or the hard way."

" You got some nerve showing up here. Your going to suffer when you caught and you **wont be able to escape ever again. _"_**

" Cute, but at least I still have my nerves unlike you letting a dark wizard like me take down the magical congress of America. And look I didn't even have to pretending being your lap dog!"

Seraphina spat in Grindelwald's face tried of the bullshit. Wiping his face he hummed to himself pulling his wand out he turned around pointing at the first person behind him, " _Avada Kedavra_ " A bright green light was flashed instantly the person hit was dead. Ignoring the screams of the now deceased auror Gellert  turned back to Seraphina a wicked smiled formed seeing sweat drop roll down her face skin going pale at what she just witnessed. He knelt down so they were meeting each others eyes, using his wand  to lift her chin up. " Now listen closely I came for Graves he belongs to **me.** Be a good President and tell me where you hide him and I will leave you all be. Don't....well **I'm sure my example said it all.** " Seraphina stared at him gulping then she started giggling then laughing right in his face it confused him and pissing him off. _Damn bitch what did you do!?_   " Your right a hide Graves but I have no idea where he went told him not to tell me. Merlin knows where he is, for all I know could already be in a state far far away from you to bleached ass-" Grindelwald slapped her hard causing Seraphina to fall on her side, she felt blood in her mouth and face stinging but it was worth it getting the dark wizard upset. _Whatever it takes for Newt and Percival to hide....no matter what._ Seraphina's hair was grabbed it hurt like hell since her headdress was pushed off. She screamed in agony feeling her memories being pried open she **never** felt pain like this." Scamander? You called him to take Percival from me? I should be mad but this is actually good news. I'll have to thank him in training Percy for me." Seraphina cringed at the nickname and whispered a 'no', this wasn't part of the plan but at least he doesn't know their new location. " hmm _a place Frank was original suppose to be...._ now where might that place be?"

" MADAME PRESIDENT ALL THE AURORS IN THE LOBBY ARE FRO-zen.....Mercy Lewis oh no" Gellert knew that voice anywhere it was Tina Goldstein as usually appearing where she's not needed, maybe she has what he's looking for. Waving his hand he pulled Tina towards him grabbing her by the throat using his hand, she couldn't even grab her wand to defend herself. " Now lets see if you know what _Frank_ is." Doing the same thing he did to Seraphine he looked into Tina's memory she didn't scream do to the lack of air being cut off. Gellert whistled as he searched, " People do keep it down I can't here Goldsteins thoughts!" His grip on Tina's throat tighten which got everyone to such their mouths. " Aww there it is lets see. Arizona? _Intriguing_." Gellert dropped Tina and apparated out the room not saying a word thankful everyone's bounds where undone Seraphina rushed over to Tina she brought her wand to the bruised neck healing it. Tina coughed at the air reaching back into he lungs, " I-m....sor-ry so so sorry" Seraphina shushed her telling it'll be okay, of course not true but Tina need to calm herself from the panic. " Madame President! W-what do we do now. Grindelwald.....Boss...." Seraphina gritted her teeth standing up she looked at the wizard before her determination and a plan in her eyes.

" We're going to Arizona find Newt and Graves before that monster gets to them first."

* * *

Gellert walked around the house walking over the dead bodies. Nothing seemed to out of place minus the claw marks near the basement door. Admiringly Gellert missed staying in Percival's home the man had good home tastes. Sighing he opened the door walking downstairs such fond memories, turning Percy into his own little pet. And the great Newt Scamander manage to free his Percy. _What an interesting man you are. I might claim you as well_. Gellert licked his lips thinking of the fun him and Newt would share, soon Percival too. He walked over to the messy wall picking up loose chains, placing them to his lips he gave it a light kiss. Feeling Percival's magic lingering on it. A dark smiled formed as he placed the chain in his pocket, his brown eye glowed for a second along with remaining chains on the floor.

_On the train I see and how cute Percy's developing feelings for dear Newt. **I'll have to fix that.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grindelnewt is slowly making it's way. I had fun with this chapter writing Gellert. Next chapter back to gramander and see what other things Percy can do ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

_Good Evening Percy glad to see you're awake!  Goodness you looked parched told you screaming wouldn't work!_

_....fuck.....you_

_Aww cute there's still fire in you, I expected no less from the great director of magical security.  Funny nothing changes since I  got you._

_W-what? The hell does that mean!? WHAT DID YOU DO!_

_Silly me enough about me your voice is rather awful, here drink this._

_No! Like hell I'll drink that_

_Well you caught me and here I am trying to be nice. No matter **you will drink this like it or**_ **not** _._

_S-STOP! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT! GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_Hush and drink it, not like it'll stop the transformation nor ease_ _pain_

_Percival body was in agony he felt bones being moved around in places it shouldn't.  His stomach felt like it was on fire, like he would spit up fire. Percival screamed and screamed everything hurt so much. Gellert watch with a sadistic smile_

_So pretty, transformation was a success. Oh Percy you're going to love this you'll see....._

* * *

 

Percival woke up from cold sweat looking around he sighed in relief that he wasn't _there_. " Oh good your awake, I thought it be better to just wait." He arched his eyebrow, Newt had his blue coat on fully dressed matter of fact case in hand. " Come on this is our stop." He said taking a peak out the cart's door window. Percival looked to see the train was still moving matter of fact it was nothing but open valley with trees here and there. _Where are we going exactly?_ Getting up he put his shoes on got behind Newt ready to go wherever. Once all set Newt open the door moving quickly Percival followed behind as such. Being stealthy the two made it to the end of the cart opening the door, cool air hit their face.

" Okay jump."

" What!?"

" Shh not so loud. Jump Percy I'm right behind you hurry before we miss it and the walk will take even longer."

Percival looked at Newt then back at the opening. He's been throw worse and jump off plenty of things (came with the job after all) all this was so sudden that's all. Taking a deep breath he jumped off rolling down a hill like a ball so he isn't hurt too bad. Getting up dusty dirt and grass of him Percival heard a thump then another Newt was with him again and picking up his chase. " Wasn't so bad and look we only have a few miles to walk but thank Merlin for magic. Hold this please." Newt handed Percival his case and held his other free hand, taking his wand out his mouth the two apparated. Mere seconds later the two were now in front of a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The few was breathtaking they seemed to be on top of a mountain or at least high ground. He spotted a small town with few glimmering lights truly a landscape to witness. " This is very beautiful really it is where are we?" Newt chuckled holding Percival's hand again so they walk together towards the cabin. Once at the door it glowed red  Newt cleared his throat before speaking, " _Never doubt a blue koi fish."_   The door glowed a light blue color and it opened Newt smile that the password still work. When inside Newt pulled his hand out waving it around his coat was hung up, the room lit up even had a fire starting. Sitting down on the couch close to the fireplace Newt patted the sit for Percival to join him who did not pass the offer up.

" Do you like it? It's my brother old cabin he doesn't use it anymore and say I can use it for my creatures."

" In Arizona huh? Nice place your brother has good tastes of location."

" I'll be sure to tell him. Also I figure we stay here I....I just hope you know who doesn't fine us. I hope everyone is okay."

" Me too but don't worry everyone there is strong Queenie, Tina, and Seraphina they're doing whatever they can."

Newt gave a sad smile, Percival noticed that but understood he hopes they are safe and Gellert didn't.....Percival got up with a serious yet determine look on his face. " You mention about seeing what _else_ I can do right? Let's start now if....if I can't be fixed the least I can do is learn what I'm capable of. Let that bastard plan backfire. Whatever test you got I'm ready!" Newt eyes widen with joy he stood up too excited that with the test he has in store. " Yes let's do this! Grab my case we're going to the cellar much more space there. This going to be so fun!"

* * *

 The cellar was almost identical to Newt's case just bigger and more spaced out like he said the magic used more it was impressive in Percival's eyes.

" Okay test #1: We figure out how to change to your normal form now we need t-DOUGAL PUT THAT DOWN!-ahem we need to know what it takes to change you back.  How you feel is key but getting you angry or upset won't cut it. Hmm..... maybe just concentrate in turning." Percival arched his eyebrow at the request, if but so far he's done pretty well being in his _human_ form so shouldn't be that hard a task. Closing his eyes he cleared his mind. _Okay I want to change back but why? I need a reason to change right how I feel at the moment. Come on Graves think of something important. Newt is pretty important....look at him he's just happy to be here helping me. Even though he's worried about the others about Grindelwald. I can't let that monster hurt others hurt Newt!  I have to protect him make sure nothing happens to him to  others!_

" Percy you did it!" Percival opened his eyes Newt had a mirror in his hand. Percival changed again into his dragon from scales, tail, horns, the whole package. He laughed at how easy that was and that it work, but of course it work Newt's idea after all didn't doubt it for a second. " So what did you think about this time?" Lime green eyes looked into emerald green ones, " I thought about you again. You're really important to me more ways than one I might add." Newt blushed luckly he had the mirror in front of his face hiding it. _He said I'm important to him! That's good I'm glad....I feel the same way._ Newt lowered the mirror taking a deep breath to ease his mind. " Okay on to the next test."

 The next few test were more theory based. One theory was if Percival could talk to other creatures more specifically dragon based creatures. Newt brought Percival over to the occamy nest were all the babies laid in. " So you want me to talk to them? Just talk right know heard noises correct?" Newt giggled it be rather assuming hearing Percival make animal noises He should teach Percy different mating calls and days when they get the chance. " No just talk like you talk to me just remember they are babies." Percival nodded his head he crouch down getting on his knees more to their eye level like Newt mention. It was small talk er baby talk just simply conversation.  He was amazed he knew what the little dragons said and how they understood him it was funny yet very interesting. Then Percival blushed trying not to laughed due to embarrassment. " What's wrong?" Percival covered his mouth not sure if he dares want to say what _it_ is but he gave in shouldn't be too bad right? " Heh-um well they told me you're their _mummy_ and I'm their new _daddy_." Newt stared at Percival and then started laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach and dropped to his knees. After catching his breath he calmed down rubbing his eyes. " Well it's official you're the creatures daddy. A good one at that they really like you probably listen to you too. Okay one more test and we'll call it a night."

The last test was to learn more about Percival's healing ability. The man wasn't near to see he had a knife in his hand so Newt sliced his palm open drawing blood, a tingle ran up his spine but that's about it he's use to being cut up ( perks working with  creatures with or with out magic) " Newt you're bleeding! Quick give me your hand let me see it." Percival gently picked up Newt's hand eyeing the cut wasn't too deep thank goodness. However that urge came back again wanting to _fix_ the problem. Lending down he kissed the wound tastes some of the blood odd yet soothing taste, he began lapping it up making sure the palm was spotless. The wound stopped bleeding but Percival still wasn't satisfied he needed to do more rid the scar completely. Using wandless magic he slowly rubbed his fingers over the scar causing it to disappear Newt was taken aback by it the man's magic was incredible.

" There good as new."

" T-thank you Percy. You're a getting good handling this."

" Aw well I should thank you for that.  Hey how about this I teach you how to use wandless magic want to give it a try?"Newt touched his now healed had thinking about the question. He looked up mouth forming into a smile. " I love that maybe another time we-you should get some rest I need to tend to everyone first."  Percival watched Newt walk away going to start his new task, luckily he caught up stopping him.

" Newt wait! I'll take care of it you've been working really hard take a nice bath and go to bed. Shouldn't take me too long."

" R-really I-thank you Percival really thank you!" It was so sudden Newt kissed Percival's cheek very close to his mouth matter of fact then he got a quick hug. He jogged turns the cellar door and gave Percival one last wave before heading up.

Percival touched the spot Newt kissed his heart was beating fast positive his face was bright red. How on earth he ended up with a man like Newt he'll never know but glad to be by this extraordinary man side, hopefully forever even.

_I think I love him_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! Manage to get a chapter for you guys before going on vaction :D  
> And look the boys being cute.  
> Hitaus begans now so see you guys in 2 weeks enjoy ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Another day has passed and Percival was getting the hang of his _new form_. Newt was please seeing the man happy and heathy, playing with the creatures as if he was part of the family ( They already claimed him as there dad). Percival was a bit downed seeing Newt using his wand around the cabin he missed his wand one of a kind, wonders if he'll ever find a wand just as perfect and fitting for him.  " Percy want to try wandless magic? Maybe you can combine that with your new magic." Percival's eyes lit up at the question one thing he loved was wandless magic he's best and well known for it so of course he was all for it. " Also....think you can teach me?" Newt asked looking at the ground the practice was always a curious thing to him but he just never had the time to try plus it better  learning from a pro than self taught. " I love to teach you Newt. I had a feeling you want to learn." Now Percival is blushing scratching the back of his neck, " Mind if we practice more private area upstairs away from your beasts?"

The two sat on the floor next to each other, across from them was  different items randomly picked around the cabin. Percival scooted closer to Newt fingers almost touching his, he tried not being to excited by that. " So wandless magic isn't really hard to do. Everyone has magic within them a great amount actually. You know all that magic used towards your case you would still can be a great mastering it." Newt gave a shy smile thanking Percival for that comment.  It's been mention many times growing up that he had huge amount of magic in him and yes he used that for his creatures to care and protect them, if what Percival said is true this new use of magic will do wonders for him. " Alright Newt I want you to pick an object and concentrate on it. Next channel your magic within you, use your hands fingers for now as if it's your wand to move the object of choice. Try lifting it off the ground once you try bringing it towards us. I'll go first." Newt just nodded his head making sure he remembers all Percival said. Watching closely as Percival stared at the items before him lifting his index finger in a ' come here' like gesture a coffee cup, book, and a scarf floated towards and circled around him. Newt was amazed at how simply the man made it seem, smirking Percival waved his others hand making the book opened on it's own showing a page of a tree-like insect placing it on Newt's lap. Motioning his finger the coffee cup zipped past the two falling on a pillow cushion. Lastly was the scarf he pointed his finger at Newt's neck and the cloth wrapped itself around the young wizard in a nice but also loose knot. Percival dropped his hands proud by his little display

" Very nice.....show off."

" Sorry couldn't help myself wanted to impress-did it work?"

" Yes quite impressive not sure how I can compete with that."

" With enough practice you can do what I did even better! I know you can come on let's see you try it!" Percival patted Newt's shoulder for encouragement which help in his boost of confidence. Taking a deep breath Newt lifted his hands in front of small flower pot, giving it an intense stare he twitched his fingers as if they were wands. A few minutes past and nothing not even a wiggle. " It's okay try again, you got this." _He's right I got this. Percy believes in me._ Newt relaxed his shoulders, raising his hands once again. Few seconds past the pot moved just a tiny bit Newt gasped that it was working, " That's good! See if you can get it off the ground." Newt nodded his head slowly but surely the pot was hovering mind air just enough. Newt let out a laughed that this was actually happening all thanks to Percival Graves. Determination burned inside Newt, pulling his hands towards him the pot very quickly rushed to them panicking Newt covered his eyes thinking he be hit but no sound of the pot breaking. Taking a peak through his fingers the pot was in his lap but no flower not even dirt it was on Percival's hair and clothes. " S-sorry!" Newt quickly dusted the dirt off Percival he was embarrassed with himself, doing so good and then _that._ He didn't even noticed Percival kissed his forehead..... _wait._

" Did you just-"

" Yes! I mean- you did really good for your first time trying this thought I give you a reward."

" Thank you Percy."

The two sat in silence not looking at the other both were blushing. Percival played with the flower petals in his hand and Newt just tapped his hand on hard wood floor. He's never felt like this before it was _odd_ but he also loved it. Newt's aware he gave Percival a kiss on a cheek it came to his mind when he went to bed. But this felt _different_ and Newt liked it boy did he liked it wanted more of it. _Just asked for another silly! I-I can't do that it'll be...rude. So why is your hand on top of his then?_   Newt moved his hand for a second but placed it back on top of Percival's who held it tightly. _Well go on ask already!_

" Can I kiss you?"

" IloveyouNewt!"

" You do!"

" N-no!-I mean yes forgive me I-"

" I love you too!"

Newt was awestruck by what he heard, what he said, Percival felt the same way. He's glad meeting someone like Percival hopes to be with him longer when all this mess is settled and done for. Looking up he saw Percival staring at with a warm smile then a low grumbling noise. " Oh heh guess someone's hungry." Another grumbling noise was made, " So are you I'll go get food something nice there's a small town shouldn't take long." Newt say getting up Percival got up to with a worrying look both knew the reason. They should be find, the aurors not even Grindelwald know where they are he's positive that man doesn't even suspect he's with Percival. For now Newt just go alone not wanting to risk it not with muggles around. _Better safe than sorry I don't want Percy transforming in public eye if that were to happen._

" Stay here I'll make it quick. And don't worry it's password safe nobody could break in even. My creatures are here worse case scenario. Percival?"

" Just....be careful alright and hurry back okay in and out."

" Right in and out, I promise."

* * *

 The walked wasn't too bad, Newt would've just apparated but for now best to keep all magic subdued. There was a small pub on his right it seemed welcoming enough for him to order some food to go. Sure enough the owners were more than happy to cook something up for Newt there something about home-made burgers best in town only take 15 minutes to make. While he waited one of their bartenders gave him a drink alcoholic drink called ' Cactus' it was bizarre and sweet he couldn't help but asked for another. _Huh this one tastes a little different must be a different flavor._   A few minutes pass Newt swears time was getting slower people's voices became mumbled _what in Merlin's did I drink_?

" There you are Newt you don't look so good come let's get you home. Sorry about that. did he already pay you guys?'

" Yes sir he did and here's you order you two take care."

" Thank you come on Newt up you go."

_Percy.....you came to get me....why?_

Newt sugglish walked beside Percival would seemed to have changed clothes. But why would he leave the cabin he wasn't even out that long. " Sweetness didn't peg you for a lightweight and to think I had something else in mind. _Something else....what?"_ Newt's eyes were heavy but he can clearly see a dark grin on Percival's face matter fact the man never called him sweetness! His mind began screaming at him to run away this wasn't Percival he couldn't be him. Not wasting time Newt moved away from _Percival_ but tripped falling to his knees damn body felt heavy. " Careful wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours. Were you always this clumsy? Oh Percy he's truly a keeper." Newt eyes widen cold sweat slide down his face at what was happening before him. This _Percival_   walked towards dropping to his name his face and hair changing right before his eyes. Black hair turned to snow white, eyes no longer the same color now different.

" G-G-"

"G-G- yes my dear it's me yours truly. Now gets some rest we going to have a **lovely** chat together.

Newt entrie body shut down everything went black only thing that lingered was a dark laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and look at that Grindel is here :) Grindelnewt is on it's way.....Percy save him


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gellert being a creep and noncon/rape

Gellert had to admit Newt was indeed something worth looking at. Cute face got his attention but his body is what sold him.  Who would have thought a skinny man like Newton Scamander would a well defined body and the markings on his body simply beautiful. Pity the markings weren't from Percy however Gellert making the marks seems like a much better idea.  Gellert touched Newt's lips smiling to himself he gave them a quick peak before touching the rest of Newt's body. He wondered what creature he could turn the young wizard into maybe a werewolf or a merman, he look breathtaking with scales on him. He began laughing of joy thinking what fun he'll have with two _pets_. _Oh Scamander hurry and wake up already I want to talk about my plans with you_.

Newt swore he felt hands on him, why can't he move his arms and legs? Now he's hearing laughter that made him cringe and even more touching. Finally opening his eyes getting use to the light he gasped at the situation he's in. " Good morning my dear I'm glad you're awake." Gellert Grindelwald was sitting next to him with a cocky grin, Newt didn't even think just reacted trying to struggle anything to hit the man but it was no use _damn rope._   " My dear please don't struggle wouldn't want to bruise but you're probably use to that sort of thing aren't you?" Newt closed his eyes hearing the bastard laughing he jerked his body when Grindelwald tried to touch his face. " **Don't touch me!"** Newt demanded gritting his teeth which only made Grindel grin more at him.  The dark wizard got up walking away from the bed, Newt's eyes followed cautious at what he was/planning to do next. Grindelwald  went over to a coat hanging up pulling a chain out of his pocket the exact chain that was bound onto Percival. It didn't take long for Newt to gathered that's how they were found but one question reminds.

" Why me? I-I don't understand."Gellert paused looking at the young man a dark smile formed. " Oh Newton two reasons. One because I'm curious about you. A mere stranger that mange to see pass my disguise not even Percy's friends could tell he was missing." He walked back to the bed pleased Newt wasn't moving away from him. " The other reason well Percival is **mine** **my pet**.  Seems he loves you.... **you love him**.  I'm not really the type to share my things." Gellert began got onto the bed crawling on top of Newt, he drank in the fear in the young wizard's eyes. " Percival belongs to **me!** He doesn't seem to get that, so I'll have to punish him again for it. You my dear is what I'll be taking **whether you like it or not.** Gellert grabbed Newt's neck pulling his face towards his giving him a rough kiss forcing his tongue inside. Newt yelped biting  the man's tongue then bang his forehead onto Gellert's nose. " **THAT HURT!"** He slapped Newt's face hard where blood was leaking out his mouth but he wasn't satisfied so he placed on hand around Newt's neck choking him the other pulling his hair making sure they made eye contact.

" **I was trying to be nice but figures you wouldn't like gentle. I'm getting what I want keep acting like that I'll burn everything you love. Your friends, family, those filthy creatures and your beloved Percival. Your move Scamander."** Newt couldn't breath with the tight grip on his neck as he struggled listening to Grindel's warning. _I can't....but Tina, Percival, my creatures....._ Newt made his body go limp and nodded his head in defeat tears sliding down his face. " Good boy now let's start from the beginning." Newt let the man kiss him having no choice he kissed back using all his will to not vomit through that make things worse. He sobbed as a wet tongue went down his neck, cold fingers pinching his nipples. _Try not to think about it. Go to your happy place Newt leave you mind it'll past soon._ And he did just that his mind went blank tuning out everything from the touches to the sounds Grindelwald said and made.

* * *

Percival was pacing the room back and forth he already turned due to him worrying about Newt. It's been almost an hour yet Newt hasn't come back and to make things worse his animals were getting nervous too. _No no no no! He.....he wouldn't......._ Fear turned into anger, Percival slashed his claws through the coffee table shredding it. He cursed himself and everything around him yet he wouldn't dare say it he couldn't bring himself to. _I'm sorry Newt I'm so sorry. I should have gone-_

There was a knock at the door it wasn't Newt that's for sure an it made Percival see blood red. Charging to the door he kicked it down grabbing someone by the throat who cares what they looked like.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was going to write in detail about Newt but decided not to go to deep into ;-;  
> Also sorry this took forever and it's short my internet been acting up so and I just wanted to get this posted before anything else got messed up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see this -> * and the long line there's going to be rape going on so heads up

**WHERE IS HE!? TELL ME DAMN IT!!!**

Percival was too in rage to care _who_ the person was he just wanted to know here Newt was.  Blood was peaking on the flesh as Percival's claws tighten around it, their neck will be covered in purple and red _alive or dead_.

" MR.GRAVES STOP PLEASE!!!"

" Sir for Merlin's sake let go of Madame president!"

Percival snapped out of his rage looking a who was in his hand. _Oh my-Not again!_ Seraphina's face was pale barely turning blue, Percival let go getting off her quickly. She coughed and was breathing heavily bringing oxygen back into her lungs.  He backed away giving her space while Queenie and Tina ran over make sure she's okay. " I-I'm sorry....I'm so sorry I didn't-" Seraphina held her hand up still coughing but collected herself, " I know Percival....I know it's okay. But more important issue where's Scamander?" Everything and one went quiet all that was heard was the wind, Queenie was the first to think knowing what was on everyone's eye.  " Newt he never came back why? Oh no! We're too late." Queenie covered her mouth thoughts running wild of the horror. Percival felt pain in his heart it had to be true, _the hurtful truth_. " Grindelwald he found us figured out where you two went to hide. We tried to find you both but......" Tina didn't dare finish the sentence they were two late. The biggest question remained why did Grindelwald take Newt and not Percival?

 " I should've gone, we should've went together. 30 minutes that's it-DAMN IT!" The three women frowned jumped alittle when Percival punched a tree knocking it over, they wanted to comfort him but it was no use not while he's like this. " Let's go into town ask around. Someone must known, seen him." Seraphina said eyeing the small glowing lights. " Graves might as well come with us. We'll just have to rid the No-Majs mem-" She paused in complete aw seeing Percival changed back to normal as if he was never a dragon at all. " I'm going with you but first I need to grab Newt's case, his going to need it." Tina and Queenie smiled following their boss offering to help having experience with Newt's creatures. Seraphina thankful for that, she told the three to hurry why she kept watch wand ready for and if something was to happen.

 

 

  _Don't worry Newt we're coming to get you.  Be strong okay._

* * *

 *Newt awoke feeling his body was on fire. He winced not being able to move much, surprisingly he was no longer tied up. " Finally awake I see ready for another round my dear?" Newt turned his head refusing to look nor speak to the dark wizard. Grindelwald clicked his tongue not please at the reaction, Newt shivered feeling a finger slide down his chest and then reached his, " AH-Ah!" Newt yelped as a finger inserted inside him it felt awfully as _something_ leaked out of his as. Tears soaked the sheets hating the pain wishing anything even death happen anything but _this_. Gellert on the other was enjoying himself especially when Newt cried  he lend down to lick the salty tears of his cheeks. " You know this be much better if you just accepted it. Come on get excited I'll make it feel good for the both of us. Let's change things up!." Newt yelped due to the pain of his body being moved, now he was in Grindelwald's lap he gasped at what he saw. In the mirror his body was covered in blue and purple hickeys, shoulder and chest showing bite marks. He sobbed at how awful he looked  it was even worse when he saw blood stains on his leg. _Stop...just stop_ Newt pleaded to himself of course nothing changed, Grindelwald kissed his neck sweetly trying to calm him down even started stoking his cock. " Hmm how about I turn into Percy?" Newt eyes widen which made Gellert grin like a cat, " I can turn into him completely down to looks and sound, I bet you're thinking about him now **aren't you.** " Newt bit his lip drawing blood refusing to answer yes he was thinking about Percival he was part of his happy place Grindelwald doesn't have the right to know that, use it against him. Newt grunted when Grindelwald began licking the shell of his ear using Percival's voice it got a reaction sadly down south. " _There it is....that's right Newt keep thinking about me. See don't fight it."_   Newt felt ashamed when a moan escaped his mouth disgusted with himself letting the damn voice get to him. He almost even pictured Percival's hand touching him __**almost.**  " _Don't be shy let's here that pretty voice again._ _Look_ _at me come on **look**." _ Newt opened his eyes but wasn't because Grindelwald said so it was because he stopped touching him thank Merlin for that.

Gellert felt magic tingle in his eye, looking at the desk Percival's chains were glowing. Using wandless magic the chains floated into his hand he giggled at what he discovered. " Well well well. Looks like Madame President and the Goldsteins found dear ol Percy.  He's so angry almost killed Seraphina." Newt looked in horror see an evil grin on the dark wizward's face.  " Aww they're going to look for you how cute, if you don't mind I'm going to pay them a visit." A burst of angry and fear erupted in Newt, " NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE" Using all his strength he grabbed onto Grindelwald's shoulders trying to bring him down. However no use Gellert rolled his eyes and mumbled a spell cause Newt's body to freeze. He was paralyzed who knows for how long. " There now that's out the way I'm going to give our _guests_ a greeting. Oh- Almost forgot something." Gellert grabbed his coat and then waved his, Newt's arms and legs were tied again the spell won't last long so better safe then sorry. Gellert had to give credit for Newt's effort in fighting back so he'll a bit a mercy cause him to sleep. He gave Newt a kiss on the forehead watching his slowly close.

" Won't be long my dear. I'm sure Percy will **love** the things I did to you.  I can't hate to see his reaction"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival hurry and save Newt and watch out for Grindel :(
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for this being short again. Between work and my internet acting up updating been slow and now I'm just trying to get something out best I can. I thought about just holding off and just continued when I'm back in school ( Aug 8, cause it's seem I'll able to do fic writing better surprisingly) BUT I don't want to have this on hold for that long. There's couple more chapters just the rate I'm updating I'm not sure. I'll figure it out who knows I might be able to get DH done by end of July/early August.  
> Thanks for understanding


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating been work been giving me a lot of hours. But I'm back and in college again so updating should be bit more frequent now thanks for understanding ^-^. Now back to the story and enjoy

Percival was anxious, he gripped Newt's case with his left hand if someone wanted to take it they have to cut his hand off.  Seraphina saw it was best he waited outside as they went around the local eateries to find anything about Newt. Of course he didn't like the idea but it made the most sense, they are in an area surround by no-majs and with his _condition_. _Mercy Lewis what is taking them so long?_ Percival took deep breaths, when he saw his hand turning scaly luckily went back to normal. Growing impatient he walked inside figure he asked he asked questions himself.

" The guy with the blue coat looked _out of it_. But another man showed up saying he was-OH! There he is asked him. Hey fella these ladies wanted to know where your friend is!"

Tina and Queenie's gasped when the owner pointed at Percival walking inside. Seraphina stared at Percival for a moment before turning back to the owner. " Thank you for your help. Goldstein's let's go."  The owner smiled saying good luck, the president grabbed Percival's arm lending back out side. " What did he say and why did he point at me!?" She ignored his questions she speed up her walking the girls followed by her. Once out of sight of no-majs she grabbed the sisters with her other hand all four apparating out of the small town. Once completely out of sight Seraphina released her grip on Percival ( mainly because he was turning again probably due to frustration).

" Why did he point at me!?" Percival said feeling his entire body fuming. Seraphina looked at him keeping her face emotionless, taking a deep breath she spoke. " Isn't it obvious Graves. Grindelwald found Newt. Tricked him most likely appearing as you. I-I'm sorry Percival but this made things more difficult you realize that, right?" They probably couldn't tell but this hurt Seraphina greatly she tried her best to get Newt and Percival away from the dark wizard yet he **still** manage to get them **.** She failed yet again. Didn't know her director **her best friend** was missing, turned into a creature, she couldn't even fix him. Not only did one of aurors died in front of her, Tina nearly died too. So much for protecting wizards, so much being  called Madame  President she is.  Whatever the outcome of this mess is she'll might have to step down-no she'll just have too. The wizardry world doesn't deserve to have a failure protecting them.  _I'm sorry Newt, I'm sorry Percival. I failed you both...._

" Please don't give up. You're not a failure we're going to find Newt and stop that crazy man I promise. Right Tina, Graves?" She looked up seeing Queenie giving her a warm smile in hopes it cheer everyone up. Seraphina mouth formed a small smile before putting her face back into serious mood. She looked at Percival who seemed to calmed down as well ready for action. " I have an idea, I assume you have one too right?" She nodded her head looking around she motion they all get closed together just in case a certain _someone_ was watching.

" Grindelwald I'm sure knows we're here possible looking for us- **you** Graves."

" So you think we should bait him using-"

" Queenie no! We can't let Graves do that he's already going through so much!"

" No Tina, I been through worst but Newt has it ten times worse then me. I know he wants me, he knows I- he knows I have feelings for Newt it's a trap I know. However if this gets me closer to both of them so be it."

" Sir....okay your right. Then me. Queenie, and Madame President can hid ambush him!"

" Yes to both ideas this should work. " _Merlin help us I hope this works._

" We should start preparing but first I need to go inside Newt's case for a second."

" Are we going to use his beasts by chance help track Newt?"

" Or maybe a beast that can just eat that monster, surely that stop him for good!"

" Whatever you have plan just hurry okay we need to move."

Percival smirked as he began climbing down into the case, " Great suggestions Goldsteins but no. I'm just grabbing one if all else fails." The three gave him a confused looked, just _who_ exactly is he getting......

* * *

Gellert walked around the woods whistling to himself. Percival was close by, in fact he hasn't moved from his spot _too calm_ and tame for his liking. The dark wizard laughed to himself another trap he assumed did Seraphina not learned her lesson the first time? Gellert shrugged his shoulders  spotting his pet near a frozen lake alone. " Evening Percy! Beautiful location you picked the moonlight would look lovely reflecting off your scales."  Gellert kept smiling when Percival glared at him. " Oh goodness where are my manners. Yes Newt is with me and might I say he's a fun toy funnier then you even."  Percival charged at him which he doge letting a tree be cut down. " Percy why so angry? He's not broken- **not yet anyway**." It was fascinating seeing brown eyes shift into green slit eyes what did catch Gellert off guard was a ball of fire being blown at him.  Using his wand he cast barrier to deflect the flames, " Well that's n-" Gellert manage to apperated out of the three lines of light aiming his way.  He grunted seeing his shoulder was stinging little, _sneaky bitch_.  One could say he was surround but only because he was on the frozen lake didn't help seeing crack appear on the fragile surface.

" WHERE'S NEWT!?" Tina yelled pointing her wand towards him, the other two did the same. Gellert saw in the corner of his eye Percival slowly creeping towards him. " Percy do be careful cold blooded creatures don't mix well with cold water." Percival huffed walking closer to him ignoring the cracking sounds around them, that shockingly mad him nervous. " Don't be idiots now. Me and only me knows the where Newt is. If I fall I could die you'll never get your information." He said slowly bringing his wand down. " So good riddance if you die, besides Scamander's creatures will find his scent." Seraphina said with smug grin which pissed Gellert off to no end. _This isn't good think Gellert think!_

" If I die then you'll never be cure-"

" I'm fine with that I got good enough control on this _power_ you given me."

"  Well isn't that dandy for you what if Newt died after you killed me . Who say I haven't hexed him already.?"

" Come on Grindel that all you got? Me and you both know you didn't hex him let alone kill him."

Percival was a mere yard away from Gellert he was now panicking **this** was not suppose to happen **they** should be the ones cornered not him. A dark grin appear causing the for to frown. " If I die then I'll just take you with me then!"  Gellert lifted his wand pointing it straight at Percival's chest ready to fire. " AVADA **KEDAVRA!"** Tina shouted aiming the spell at Grindelwald casting another barrier spell making it bonce towards Queenie. Percival screamd pushed his hand moving Queenie's body out the way away from the lake. His reflexes didn't react quick enough because now him and Grindel fell into ice cold water drowing out the screams of his name being called......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another cliff hanger not sure who's survived but next chapter we see how Newt's doing.


	13. Chapter 13

_Newt...._

_Newt wake up..._

_Please wake up........_

_WAKE UP!_

Newt's eyes snapped open breathing heavily, turning his head he was still in the same spot where Gellert left him. He swore that was Percival's voice in his dream perhaps it was a warning or a plea for help. Newt grunted squirming around in hopes he can loosen the rope, it was no use. _I have to get out of here Percival needs me!_ Newt moved again turning his body the best he could hoping to break the rope sadly nothing happen. _Come on Newt think! If only I had my wand..._ Newt gasped getting an idea he can use wandless magic at least enough to untie him. Newt laughed to himself at the chance he can escape, once he's free and can grab his wand on step closer to seeking Percival and help. " Okay, okay relax Scamander you can do this. Focus!" Newt began flexing his left hand using the mirror as his guide to see the rope knot.  He chuckled when the knot moved, biting his lip he twitched his fingers as if he was touching the knot itself. Feeling he's doing good so far holding his breath the knot untied itself, soon the rope was off Newt's bruised wrist. " YES!" Wasting no time even ignoring the aching pain Newt began using his now free hand to untie his other wrist then his ankles. Finally free he rushed over to his clothes dumped in the corner hastily putting them on. He searched his coat looking for his wand unfortunately it was not there.  _Damn you Grindelwald!_ Thinking of a new strategy Grindelwald will be back he knows it, Newt cringed trying not to imagine the punishment he get if caught.

  _I have to hurry can't waste time!_

* * *

 Gellert apparated back to his hideout soaking wet and shivering, he dropped Percival unconscious body on the floor. " Damn them." He said gritting his teeth pissed those three got the drop on him but didn't matter know he got what he wanted in the end.  Staring at Percival's body he crouched down touching his chest, " Hmm barely breathing stupid pet. Trying to kill us both." Gellert sighed using wandless magic Percival body lifted up floating by Gellert's side. Walking down the hall he went to the main room, casting a fire spell a fire was drawn in the fireplace. He place Percival closed by it so he started warming up and of course putting chains around his neck and hands so he wouldn't escape. " I'll deal with you later, but first need to take care of myself. Hmm I should check on Newt too...." Gellert apparated out the room leaving Percival alone.

_Percy?.....Percival wake up please._

Percival's eyes slowly opened to see green eyes and a freckled face. " Newt?" He got his answer when Newt hugged him. " Thank Merlin you're okay! We have to hurry remove these chains now!" Percival  frowned seeing Newt struggling to remove the chains even trying to use wandless magic it was harder for him. Percival wished he could help but his body felt drained after trying to stop Grindelwald earlier.  But Percival wasn't down at all he figure this would happen which was why he had plan B ready to go.

' Newt stop."

" Stop!? No I can't I have to get you out and don't even think on telling me to leave you!"

" Not that I wouldn't put you through that."

" Then why are you telling me to stop?"

" So our friend here an unlock the chains quicker."

Newt arched his eyebrow confused, looking at the chain collar around Percival's neck he gasped seeing green. " P-Pickett?" The leaf creature squeak as if it said hi. The collar was undone Picket made it's way to work on Percival's arms.When the last chain came off Newt helped lift Percival off the ground time was running out and they needed to leave **fast**. They were almost at the door which of course was locked.  " Come on Pickett do your thing." Newt said bringing the creature towards the lock thankful it was hexed so the door unlocked in few seconds. Percival pushed open the door but didn't dare make another step, Newt body began shaking.

" About time  I thought I freeze out here. Now that we're all here **let's have some fun _."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few more chapters left let's see if ours boys can make it


	14. Chapter 14

Percival and Newt took a step back as Gellert moved forward. He's not surprised Newt escaped it's just matter of how he escaped, seems Newt knew wandless magic as well. That was the only reason he didn't go after Newt right away give the younger man one last chance of hope before crushing it. Gellert also has to give credit to Percival hiding that bowtruckle for so long but their chance of winning was over now. First thing he needed to do was take out Percival first much easier due to him being weaken by the lake water. Smirking Gellert fired his wand aiming it Percival, Newt yelped slamming the door blocking the blast. Clicking his tongue he apperated inside of course the two weren't in sight. _So they want to play hide and seek how cute._

" Ready or not boys! **Here I come.** "

* * *

"Percival I need to find my wand it's around I know it is." Newt whispered as they quietly walked around the house. If Newt can get his wand he can at least defend himself and Percival, he can sense his magic nearby just need to hurry. Pickett tapped his shoulder pointing towards another door with a lock on it.  Newt frowned then smiled knowing his wand was there only one problem however-many actually.  " He's toying with us Newt. Assuming your wand is in there two things can happen. He'll let you get it and then appear or he's already waiting inside as we speaks." Percival whispered eyes scanning the hallway not sure if and when Grindelwald might strike. Newt stared at the door thinking what he should do, Percival though weak is in his dragon form so he can protect himself. Newt however can't his wandless magic nowhere near the older and dark wizard's.

" Stay close and be alter Percy."

Percival smiled nodding his head they quickly moved towards the door letting Pickett do his thing. Once the chains dropped to the floor Newt cracked the door open letting Percival peek inside first thankful no Grindelwald. " Clear now hurry!" Percival raised his hands ready to attack on sight if he sees white. _No matter what get Newt out of here._ He told himself  if he has to take Grindelwald and himself out so be it long as Newt is safe. "GOT LET'S GO!" Percival didn't have a chance to look up because now both where outside in the snow, Newt was able to apprating  them out. " Thank you-LOOK OUT!" Percival grabbed Newt's waist throwing their bodies to the ground barely dodging a lighting bolt.   Getting up quickly Percival stood in front of Newt growling as Grindlwald walked towards them with an evil grin.

" BRAVO! Really job well done this makes me want to keep you even longer. **But first.** " Gtrindelwald looked at Newt firing another bolt at him, Newt held a shield due his wrists burn in the process. " That trick isn't going to save you this time my dear." Newt eyes widen the dark wizard moved his free hand multiple tree branches fell yet they never hit him due to Percival using his own magic stopping the fall. Percival huffed blowing flames onto the branched before launching them towards Grindelwald. " Time to move!" Newt grabbed Percival apprating again

" **Deprimo!"** The two were suddenly pushed by strong gust of wind causing them to roll down a hill. They didn't even have the chance to get up only barely move their bodies out the way as more spells were shouted at them. "  **Bleib stehen, verdammt!"** Gellert yelled didn't even care if the blows might killed them. He'll just bring them back to life more behaved then they are now. Newt fired another spell which Gellert quickly deflected as we walked closer, his lips twitched seeing Percival getting angrier as he approached. _That's right Percy get angrier keep changing...._ Gellert heard Newt mumbling something to Percival but the man didn't seem to listen making Gellert grin even more. Percival's horn grew longer, claws sharper, turning more into a dragon as he stepped closer. Percival roared charging in full speed.

" **Avada Kedavra!"**

Flash of green was last thing Newt saw before closing his eyes. When he slowly open them his body froze, it wasn't the creepy smile Grindelwald had on his face. It was the limp body laying in the snow lifeless.

Percival Graves was dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Newt.....and Percy ;-;


	15. Chapter 15

Newt dropped to his knees, tears rolling down his face.  He just couldn't believe it, that Grindelwald would...." Y-You monster." Newt failed to protect Percival keep him safe it was soul crushing. " Don't be upset my dear, he's only dead for a little while. Think of this as _punishment_. Now as for you surrender now I might bring back Percival the next day." Grindelwald said to himself, Newt wanted to vomit as if it wasn't a big deal at what he done.  There's no spell in the world that can bring someone back to life, there's not even black magic that can pull of such a thing unless....

" O-okay I surrender. Just please bring Percival back whatever you want from me I'll do it just bring him back." Newt got up dropping his wand in the snow next to Percival's body. He slowly walked Grindelwald looking him straight in the eyes that he meant it. " Good boy glad to see we're on the same page but first." Grindelwald pointed at Pickett glaring at the creature it churned Newt's stomach not wanting to harm his friend. Sighing he gently grabbed Pickett placing it on the ground, " I'm sorry but please go don't follow me, please."  Pickett cried not wanted to leave Newt's side not with this dangerous man.  Newt rubbed his eyes trying to stop his tears from flowing he picked up Percival's dead body. He mumbled something to himself giving one last look to his leaf creature.  Grindelwald grabbed Newt's arm apperating them away leaving Pickett alone with Newt's wand...

* * *

" THIS WAY! I SAW A GREENLIGHT THEY MUST BE OVER THERE LET'S GO!" Tina yelled trying to run in the snow. That green light was bad news she prayed to Merlin that it was Grindelwald that suffered. " Tina we have to stick together it's dangerous!" Queenie yelled following her sister and Seraphina, she almost had a heart attack when Graves and Grindewald fell in the lake everything happen so fast. She's amazed the men got out so quickly, too quickly since they couldn't stop the dark wizard from escaping. She just wants to know if Graves and Newt are safe.

" Oh no." Seraphina said out loud the Goldsteins stopping as well. There was nothing, nobody in sight just didn't tracks and burn marks in the ground so. They couldn't be to late it just wasn't and option. " Search the area they can't be too far!" The three women split up checking every and anything that could give them a sign of Graves even Grindelwald too. Seraphina stared at the hill seeing that something-someone had rolled down it. _Up there and they came down here...you were trying to escape but-_ " GUYS OVER HERE HURRY!" Seraphina turned her head seeing Queenie waving her arms in the air see ran praying it was good news anything could help no matter how small.

" Did you find someth-What is that?"

" Pickett it's Pickett! Mr.Graves backup plan!"

" And look he had a wand **Newt's wand**!"

" Newt manage to escape but he must have went back for Percival this is clue! * gasp* Newt you brilliant man!"

Tina dropped Newt's case to the ground opening and went inside as Pickett followed. " You sister has a plan doesn't she?" Queenie nodded her head with joy, eyes becoming watery that there was still hope in stopping this chaos and saving her friends. The two heard roaring erupting from the case they slowly backed away, Tina was the first to come out very quickly.

" Okay okay listen very careful just stay calm alright let this go in front and we follow got it."

" Tina whatever beast is coming out better-"

" Help us find Newt yes just please follow my lead okay we need to hurry. _Come on big fella easy now."_

Tina held out Newt's wand the other two eyes widen as  big beast climbed out the case. Seraphina held her breath as the creature growled, sniffling the air then the wand. It roared and took off in light speed. " IT HAS A SCENT GO GO FOLLOW THERE FOOTPRINTS!" Tina shouted closing the case as Queenie and Seraphina got their head start.

_Don't worry Newt were coming just please hang in there you too Mr.Graves._

* * *

Gellert kissed Newt's shoulder as he healed the younger man's body only a little just enough to stop him from whining about his body aching. He saw Newt wouldn't stop staring at Percival's body laying on the rug. " My dear you keep staring like that you'll burn wholes into Percy." Gellert chuckled to himself yet Newt said nothing making Gellert sighed not getting a reaction not even a shiver. " I told you he'll be back just think of very well needed rest and once awake he'll be bright as rain." _At least to my liking anyway..._ Newt got uponly so he could sit on Gellert's lap wrapping his arms around his neck.  " I miss him...make me feel better please." Newt plead as he began placing soft kisses on and around Gellert's face. He'll be honest it felt strange seeing the man act like this or maybe his mind is just broken after earlier, it wasn't a big deal he was planning to do it anyway. But he brushed the thought aside Newt clearly needed him at such a _tragic_ time.

Gellert gave Newt a deep kiss pleased at the other's reaction. He moved to licking Newt's neck, then shoulder nipping him every now and then to hear that sweet moaning.

" M-more! Harder! Make me yours!"

" **With pleasure."**

Gellert lifted Newt up carrying him to the wall and continued biting as Newt requested. He rocked his hips cause Newt to wrap his legs around his waist. Gellert felt like he was in heaven hearing Newt getting louder and louder felt like the room was rumbling, low roaring even- _wait_. Gellert released Newt dropping him to the ground he grabbed his wand _something_ was coming. There was a crash noise heard down the hall another roaring sound was made.

" What is-AAAAAGHHH!"

Gellert screamed dropping to his knees. Newt damn him grabbed his wand stabbing him in his eye running away shouting. Gellert saw red reaching for his wand he chased after Newt only to stop dead in his tracks. There Newt was standing behind Seraphina by her side Queenie and Tina. A large creature with spikes around its neck growled at Gellert.

"    **Du dumme Hündin.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Battle next chapter things arent' looking good for Gellert as it should be ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

Newt wouldn't be lying if he said how good it felt being away from Grindelwald. He knew his plan would work it's just matter of how long it take to go into action, guess he got lucky. Tina made the right choice using his nundu. _Hang on Percival I'm bringing you back and this bastard will pay!_ Grindelwald was beyond furious he waved his wand sending lighting towards them using his other hand to cast flying objects at them. The three got out the way to counter his attacks,  while Newt hide behind his nundu, she began charging towards the man but he had to push her out the way. " Not yet!.....not yet. I need a distraction." Looking at Seraphina she understood a ran into Grindelwald's line of fire to get him away from Newt. " Whatever you're planning honey you'll need this." Queenie handed Newt his wand  and she rushed over to assist her sister and Seraphina.

_Come on Newt you have one shot_

Grindelwald cursed at the three women as he tried to fire at them it led him wide open for Newt to strike.  " **IMPERIO**!" Gellert's body froze only thing he could move was his eye he couldn't even speak. " Drop your wand." Newt command and Gellert's wand was dropped he was surprised Newt knew such a spell let alone use it. " Follow me." Against Gellert's will he followed Newt body feeling like a machine it clicked knowing what Newt was doing and there was nothing he could do to stop him, _for now_. When they reached the room Queenie gasped seeing Percival's body on the floor. She wasn't sure what was more shocking the scales and horns on his body, or the fact he was pale as a ghost. Tina was on the verge of tears crushed that Percival didn't make it, Seraphina was just as broken knowing she failed she held her wand against Grindelwald's neck ready to end him for the misery he cause. Newt lowered her hand giving her a sad smile that things were going to be okay.

" You said you can bring him back so do it."

" Want me to bring him back to normal while w-"

" You're stalling Grindelwald! You don't know how to change him and reason why you turned him makes me sick. **Now bring Percival Graves back."**

Newt placed the wand in Gellert's hand so he use the spell as of now he was under Newt's command he couldn't try a spell against the even if tried. " Rescurretio." A neon blue light flash over Percival's body before disappearing. Newt knelt down getting close waiting for _anything_ something that was a sign that Percival was alive again. Five minutes pass and still nothing everyone but Tina reminded patience she pushed Grindelwald against the wall demanding why the spell wasn't working before he could speak Newt held his hand up. " Look." Percival's body was moving, fingers, eyes, even his tail slowly but surely he was waking up. Then his eyes open the first thing he saw was green eyes tearing up.

" N-Newt? Are you okay?"

" Yes I am are you!?"

Percival just slowly nodded his head when Newt embraced him for a hug crying. All Percival could do was shush him that it's alright, everything felt weird last thing he remember was seeing green an _Mercy Lewis....I died._.....GRINDELWALD! Percival got up quickly when he saw the dark wizard standing by the wall he rushed over ready to choke the bastard Newt got in front stopping him.

" It's okay Percy he's not going to do anything he's under my control. It-it was only way to bring you back."

" Newt...."

" Don't worry Graves he's going to pay for his crimes we'll make sure of it. **No escaping either.** Tina cuff him Queenie grab his wand. Let's get out this damn place and Newt do get your beast we might need him just incase."

" Cheeky. Would one of you do something about my eye ple-

" **Quiet.** " Was all Newt said making sure Grindelwald shut his mouth the spell was still in effect so might well used it while he can. Gellert glared at him his eye never leaving the two until Tina pushed him to walk away. Percival smiled glad he got a second chance and it's all thanks to Newt Scamander. " I'm not sure how yet but I'm going to repay you back for all you done Newt." Percival whispered as they left the room, his body already changing back to normal because what he care most about was by his side. " You don't have to do that Percy. But I wouldn't mind having dinner with you once all of this is cleared up." Percival smiled  grabbing Newt's hand and holding it tight never wanting to let go ever again.

" Guess it's a date then."

* * *

"  I must say Newton I'm very impressed  in your use of dark magic.  Sadly you're not a professional  look I'm talking now. Soon I'll have full-"

" Unless you want to be killed on sight or eaten alive I quiet talking."

" Will I now.... ** _Auf Wiedersehen"_**

Gellert stopped walking everyone stared at him wands ready. A dark smile formed as he raised his hands that was the last he smiled, because before anyone could other a word Newt's nundu tackled Gellert breathing it's toxic gas onto him _killing him_ slowly and painfully. Nobody said anything just watched in shocked as the man struggled until finally collapsing, Gellert Grindelwald was dead.  Only thing heard in the woods was birds chippering and the nundu purring as it walked back to Newt. 

" I- oh dear...Madame Pres-"

" Don't worry about it Scamander serves the bastard right."

" You did warn him after all."

" So how are we going to explain this to the others."

" After what we went through and the trouble he cause, the council will let this slide. Don't worry Newt I'll put good word for your creatures."

" And as the President you too have my side. Think of it as repayment for all your help."

" Thank you..... _and good riddance"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert is gone for good you guys can throw a party now.  
> One more chapter basically the Epilogue. I'm going really take my time with this one so I'm satisfied but also you guys are satisfied with the ending a good happy ending :D  
> Do be patience and it'll be worth the wait ^-^


	17. Epilogue

After finally going back to New York everything was _overwhelming_. The press wanted to know about Percival and his _transformation_ , asking Newt if he's keeping Percival in a cage, what happen to Grindelwald it was _too much_. Speaking with the council wasn't much better, Grindelwald's death should've been seen as a good sign the dark wizard was no more. Apparently the man was suppose to be on trial ( even though he's escaped twice) not only that Newt's case was once again questioned about being in his possession. Thankful true to her word Seraphina explained the whole ordeal as it was all act of self defense _They did warn him._   Newt, Percival, Seraphina, and the Goldsteins all had to give a fully detail report of the situation before and during. Percival was used to it expecting such, Newt however wasn't a fan memories he wish to forget of what Grindewald put him through- _made him do_  .

" I can't do this I just-"

" I know Mr.Scamander I know. I promise once you finish your statement we'll be out your hair."

Thankful all statements were completed and the case was dismissed. Percival of course was given time off _a vacation_ and for once he's okay with that. Newt was going to go back to Europe to his cottage even offer that Percival join him, the older man couldn't pass the chance up. _They 're still due for a date after all._   AT the cottage the two felt relaxed and at home, most of there days they'll work and play with the creatures. Percival's was very comfortable in his dragon form, especially when in the case it just felt _natural._ Plus Percival's was really good using his abilities _,_ he says breathing fire is his favorite but really it's healing.

"Ouch!"

" You okay Newt?"

" I'm fine Shiny nipped my finger while I was feeding her."

" I see well not to worry I can fix that."

Normally Newt would tell Percival that it was fine just a little scratch but the man would insist he heal him. Percival gave the finger a quick lick and the cut was no more. " Percy....my mouth has a cut too." Newt said in an innocent tone Percival smirked cupping Newt's face and giving him a kiss, " Better?" Newt chuckled whispering a maybe. Percival smiled giving Newt a kiss again, then on his cheek, then his forehead, finally down to Newt's neck causing him to giggle.

" Percy that tickles!"

" Do you feel better now?"

" Yes thank you."

" Newt now my mouth hurts a little."

" Really? I'll make it better."

* * *

 Percival really loved being around Newt,  going back to work wasn't even a thought. If it came down to it Percival would spend the rest of his life with Newt. Whatever he wanted Percival would get it even, he always said yes. " P-Percival I-I had the dream again." Newt whispered at Percival's bedroom door, every now and then Newt got get nightmares about Grindelwald. Though said memories were _gone_ it was still deep in Newt's mind Percival understood cause he too would get _the dreams_. Percival just scooted over in his bed for Newt to get in, Newt got in getting close Percival who wrapped his warms around him.

" T-thank you."

" Don't mention it. I'm here."

Percival felt Newt smile as he drifted off to sleep he really liked moments like these. It was comforting  both men would have good sleep that night.

* * *

" Percy are you ready?"

" Just a sec-NIFFLER GIVE THAT BACK!"

Newt heard thumping and crashing,  then niffler running towards him with a tiny blue box. Before she got to him niffler was lifted into the air and in Percival's hands. "  I'll take that and when I'm back we're going to have a long talk. Got it Missy?" Niffler nodded her head as she tried to stuff the box in her pouch. Percival rolled his eyes taking the box and putting her back in the case. " Alright let's go before they give our table away."

The restaurant was lovely and elegant, their table was outside on the patio a perfect view seeing the lake. Best part they had the whole patio to themselves, Newt's not sure how Percival manage to do it but whatever he did was worth it. After placing the order the two talked as they waited. Percival using wandless magic created a flower for Newt out of candle flame on the table.  Percival huffed out a small fire to relight the candle.

" Showoff."

" What can I say it's become my favorite skill. I thank you for that."

" Why it's your power, part of you Percival."

" And because of you I'll able to control it, use it at will. If-if it wasn't for you Newt we wouldn't be here. _I_ wouldn't be here if you."

Newt smiled when Percival took his hand rubbing each knuckle softly. _He's right, without your help Percival would still be-_ Newt looked up seeing Percival reaching in his pocket pulling out the blue box niffler had, Newt held his breath. " Newton Scamander, ever since meeting you and helping me with _everything_. It made me realize just how amazing man you are. I love being around you, love seeing you work with your creatures, love just you being you.  I wanted to know if I could be part of that?" Percival opened the box revealing an gold ring in  the shape of a dragon, it's eyes blue diamonds. " Newt would you m-" Percival didn't finished because rushed over to kiss him knocking them to the floor. Newt finally lifted up tears running down his face smiling.

" Is that a yes?"

" Of course Percy!"

* * *

" Percy that tickles!"

" Why? It's cute  you laugh every time I kiss your neck."

" Yes but the girls will be here to help plan the wedding and my **mother**."

" Hmm what time are they suppose to be here?"

" 3:30 knowing they'll be with mother **sharp**."

" It's one now how about a quickie?"

Before Newt could reply he yelped feeling a tail wrap around his waist followed by passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling back Percival smirked eyes turning lime green, " Oh alright but make it quick okay, last thing I want is mother seeing her son naked with a dragon wizard. " Newt yelped when Percival lifted him up so Newt can wrap his legs around his waste. " Correction dragon **husband**." Newt laughed as Percival carried him to the bed room. This was perfect, Newt is glad he meet Percival and that both can be happy together.

They couldn't ask for anything better.

 

 

-Fin-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that :D   
> Dragon Heart is completed and the boys got good ending.  
> I had fun writing this fic and it's ending. Hope you enjoyed the story. So thanks and do check out my other fics when you get the time ^-^


End file.
